Arthur and me
by Simplyfun
Summary: 2P! USUK Human names used. Alfred has always been a messed up child, fortunately Arthur is too.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Me chapter one

Description: 2P! USUK HUMAN NAMES

Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia or its characters,all rights belong to the author.

Prologue

(Alfred's POV)

I was never like all the other kids, for one they all had parents. And even in the orphanage i was always the odd man out. I liked to fight and break things, i was too " violent" for my own good. Heck even the nuns, who were oh-so-loving were scared of me, calling me demon child and devil. It's not like i gave a rat's ass about what they said. I didn't give a damn when my old woman was choked to death by the guy who was suppose to be my father,nor did i shed a tear when i decided to finish my dad off when he came after me. They never loved me, and to be frank i didn't care either way. Dad would beat the fuck out of mom and me, course mom would tear that guy's skin off. It was a never ending cycle, until of course i ended it. It felt good, i couldn't even explain it, the feeling of having complete control, watching the blood gush, and hearing his screams. It felt good. i can't remember anything after that, just the color red. Apparently the neighbors called the cops, which was completely unexpected since they never did before. The cops found me just sitting in the blood bath, they probably thought that i was the victim, they still do, or at least that's what they want to believe. Then they dumped me in a orphanage the second the investigation was done, I don't care tho because i don't need anybody.

Two years later~

Alfred sat in the darkness of his room, listening to the chipper voices of the other children outside. It had been two years since he was first admitted into the orphanage. Now he was 14, and bored. He never got to play outside, or with the other kids, the nuns had outright forbid him to do so. He didn't hate it, he welcomed seclusion but he was so bored. Everyday was the same crap. He could've dealt with the boredom if wasn't for the fact that he would probably have to live in the orphanage for 5 more years. He knew nobody wanted to adopt him. Heck he probably wouldn't even want to adopt himself! There had been some offers at first; some goody two shoes trying to "help" him by giving him a loving home, but one good look at him and all of a sudden they had decided that maybe they should help some other poor kid. He really did look like a demon. *Born in greed raised in hate*. Alfred for the most part looked handsome for someone his age. He had sun kissed skin and auburn hair, he was tall too and had a good build. But his eyes they were something else, they looked demonic ,blood red. He knew everyone hated them, personally he liked them. He sighed," Five years"

Somewhere else...~

The day started like any other but soon took a new path as a man by the name of Arthur KIrkland stood in front of "Flower Child" orphanage. The 23 year old man stood at only 5'4" but there was a certain aura about him that served as a warning sign to any one who got near him, of course no one usually paid much heed when it came to their instincts. After all Arthur always looked cheerful, a bright smile on his face and his voice always pitched with excitement, he was the perfect Samaritan in their eyes. Arthur entered the orphanage having already made an appointment with the head mistress of the establishment. The head mistress on her part had already decided that she knew which child he would take, or at least she hoped he would take. The man was so caring and warm she knew just knew Alfred would benefit from it. That and she really had had enough of that boy. She had already arranged for Alfred to meet Arthur and so with a hand signal the boy entered the office, usually she would never let someone of Arthur's age adopt but she knew that it was probably the boy's final chance to get out of the orphanage and out of her hair. As soon as Arthur took one look at Alfred his grin grew wider, yup this was the one he thought. He could sense it just by looking at him they were the same. He quickly stood up and extended his hand.

" Hello name is Arthur Kirkland, i'd like to adopt you" His eyes sparkled in expectation.

Alfred on the other hand was shocked shitless, he didn't expect to see someone today much less someone who wanted to adopted him. He smirked to himself as he took a closer look at the bastard who wanted to adopt him. Arthur Kirkland was only about an inch taller then him, he had strawberry blond hair that seemed unkept, his eyes were baby blue and seemed to have the oddest pink swirls in them, not to mention the huge eyebrows that seem to have sprouted out of her face, basically it stupidest face Alfred had ever seen. I mean really, the man would not stop ... He was probably the only way he was every getting out of the orphanage any time soon. God how he hated the boredom and right now the only thing that stood between him and his freedom was was the smiling bastard.

He took another look at the man.

The man looked so gullible , breakable...Alfred thought darkly before he finally introduced himself. He wanted out.

" I'm Alfred F. Jones"

_Meet your nightmare ..._

_So _this is my new story i hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter.

* lion king reference :) Teehee


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur and me

chapter 2

Alfred's POV

The smiling bastard had a british accent and creeped the fuck out me, I me really who smiles that long apart from the fucking joker. There was definitely some thing wrong with the guy's head. Well if he was some sort of creeper or pedo I'd take care of, no way in hell i 'd be some ass-hole's toy. If he tried anything i'd just kill him off and then hit the road, the guy looked like he had money, either way i'd have it made. The guy and the tight face nun talked for a while and then took care of some paper work. Honestly the old tight faced worked faster then i'd ever seen, she must've peed her skirts from the excitement of getting rid of me. So much for " forgive and forget". I wanted to laugh, about the whole thing but i bit my tongue and kept to myself. However, one look at the smile on the fucktard's face made my stomach churn and made me want to punch the guy so hard. I had to grip the arm rest on my chair to stop myself from wringing his neck with my bare hands. _My last chance, last chance, last chance_, i repeated that shit like a mantra.

After the paper work was done i was escorted to my room to get my stuff. Apparently i wasn't getting a good bye party. It only took a few minutes since i never had much stuff to begin with, whatever. The other two kids in the room; because although i called it my room i still had to "share" it , looked completely baffled.

" _**Alfred**_got adopted!?" I heard one say.

" No way! I bet they're just taking him to some mental facility" Douche bag # 2 said, not really whispering.

" Or using him for experiments, I mean seriously that guy's a monster"

I felt my face start to twitch at the word monster, not because i was "hurt'" or some B.S like that but because i wanted to prove them right. I wanted to scare them so much they'd shit their pants, I'd showed them how much of a monster i really was.

After that i was escorted outside, i say escorted because i was literally walked out by two nuns, I think they were afraid i'd change my mind or something. Moreover, i could tell they were trying really hard not to smile, tho one of them was tearing up with tears of joy. Creep face was waiting for me outside with his car, a gray BMW. I Whistled " Nice car"

Creep face's smile grew even wider, as if that was even physically possible.

" Really Alfie, you like my car"

_**Alfie ? **_What the Fuck.

"w-what did you just call me?!"

" Alfie " i cringed

" I mean since I'm now your guardian i thought it was cute" he giggled like fucking a school girl.

" Oh! you can call me Artie" Oh my Gosh, forget the plan let me kill him now. I just need his car an then i can out of here. I swear this guy was either on crack, high out of his mind, or a psychotic killer. Then i was suddenly pushed out of my thoughts by his stupid voice.

" Well aren't you getting in poppet? You must be absolutely famished! I know i am."

And wouldn't you know it as soon as he said that my stomach growled. I was starving, i hadn't eaten since morning, and then couldn't eat because of the packing and the paper work.

So i got in...

My stuff was put in the trunk and i rode shotgun along with Creep face. He kept talking. I tried to cut it off , but he insisted.

" so What's your favorite food ? " " Do you like beef?"

" No... I'm vegetarian..."

" oh" " well that's great! I'm glad because i wouldn't want to give you something you don't want"

" ..."

After a while he finally settled down, and then a few minutes later we got to his house. Honestly I kinda felt like the house fit his image, It was a family house two stories high, then again it didn't fit him at all. Was he married? Normal people didn't buy houses like his without a girlfriend or something... maybe he was divorced?

" Well Were Home! " "what do you think? Do you like it?" He looked at me with so much expectation , I almost broke his face.

" Yeah... Do you live with someone?"

" Huh? No one, why?"

" your house, its..." I gestured at it.

" Oh well i really like this neighborhood and the house is beautiful, especially the garden! That's all"

" Why'd you adopt me" I really didn't expect to ask that i kinda just blurted it out, part of me was really curious.

Creep face gave me a black stare and then answered with a smile." Because you're like me"

Those words for some reason made me shiver with excitement. I couldn't really believe his words tho, I mean what could we possibly have in common. The guy was a total quack.

" Okay Alfie you can pick any rooms to the right, the ones on the left are mine and my quest room okay"

i murmured a thanks and made my way upstairs, i couldn't help but notice that the place was completely spotless and clean, even more so then the orphanage. Once upstairs i picked the first room i saw, and let me tell you it was huge.

There was this queen size mattress that was the softest thing ever and then there was this huge t.v. I could just die. I couldn't help but feel kinda excited I mean i finally had my own room. I guess it couldn't be so bad. Staying with the creep face. i collasped on the bed and felt sleep start to get it's grip on me..i was falling asleep and then-

"ALFIE! Dinner!" scratch that i was getting out of here.

**SO THIS IS A PRETTY SLOW SECOND CHAPTER IM SORRY, I PROMISE IT'LL GET BETTER, OH AND IM GONNA DO A TIME SKIP TO WHEN ALFIE IS LEGAL. Statutory rape is no laughing matter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur and me

Chapter 3

**I LIED ! ALFIE IS GOING TO BE 17 ! OvO**

**3 YEARS LATER ~**

**Alfred's Monologue **

It's been what three years since i was adopted my creep face, "Arthur", ( like i'd ever call Artie, Ha i'd rather eat my own hand before i do that) and during those years i learned a lot about him and me. For one he co-owned a pastry shop along with some french pervert named *Francis*, called " Smiles and Sweets". He was always making sweets and stuff around the house, especially some weird cupcakes that he called his " special" batch, i wasn't allowed to eat them. Not that i cared, but it was just weird since the guy practically lived by the code " sharing is caring", It made me wonder. I asked him once what made them so special he just dipped his finger into the icing and told me it was a " secret" before he broke into a major creepy smile. I also learned he wasn't such a bad guy, especially since he didn't punish me for getting into brawls almost everyday, or looked at me with disgust when he looked into my eyes, he didn't call me names either. For the most part he let me do whatever i wanted and was kinda cool( don't fucking tell him that or i'll come knocking at your door ya hear) except for one time. He asked me what my first day of school was like i told him to mind his own business.

Flash Back ~

" Alfie be nice, tell how it was! " The guy was practically begging me, he was completely shameless.

" It was shit okay!" I heard his fork clatter so i looked up and i saw him smiling at me, except his smile was strained and i swear i saw his eye twitch.

" _Alfie~_ Don't swear~"

" Fuck that" i was tired of him so i was about to get up, but before i got up he was suddenly there holding his plate of ribs, _Yuck_.

And for the first time he had lost his smile.

" ALFRED F. JONES, I HEAR YOU SWEAR IN THIS HOUSE ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL SHOVE THIS DOWN YOUR THROAT"

To say he freaked me out that time is an understatement.

End of Flash back~

But at the same time he wasn't so bad. Like when he gave me a black pair of shades which at first i thought was an excuse not to see my eyes but, he said it was so my rude teachers would stop looking down at me at me and giving me dirty looks. Which was true . Or the fact that he gave me a bat, even though i wasn't in a baseball team or played for that matter. Ha, it became my favorite weapon, tho i wanted to add some nails at the head for improvement.

The only really annoying thing about Arthur was his dress code while at home, he was in love with pink and baby blue and bow ties for matter. Yuck !

Third POV~

Alfred sat in the kitchen, his face flat on the kitchen counter while Arthur cooked dinner for the two of them. Alfred watched in silence, the atmosphere all too familiar to him. He watched as Arthur moved this way and that ,his hips swaying in tune with his humming. Alfred had to admit, that since about month ago he had started to notice Arthur more, to be precise he started watching Arthur's body more. It was a crazy thought, but he thought that maybe he was kinda attracted to to Arthur. Kinda... Of course he blamed it on puberty and the fact that he never actually considered Arthur his dad or family. He had long come to accept the fact that he was Bi, so being attracted to another guy was nothing, but being physically attracted to Arthur was crazy. I mean the guy was psycho, not that he was any better but still- a loud clank tore hi from his thoughts because stupid Arthur had to dropped something on the floor, and then he just had to bend down, giving Alfred a lovely fucking view of his behind. Alfred subconsciously licked his lips at the view, because Fucking hell Arthur had a nice ass, it was round and firm, and if Alfred didn't know better he'd thought it was a girl's. With that thought Alfred quickly smashed his face with enough force to break the table, there he went thinking about Arthur again,ugh.

Arthur jumped at the sound " Alfie what are you doing?"

" nuphing" ( nothing)

'

Arthur gave him a dubious look before shaking his head in exhaustion a soft smile still in place . " We're having Lasagna tonight and then some strawberry short cake for desert, alright Alfie?"

" whatever, "

Arthur made a visible pout " But you're never excited about anything!" his eyes suddenly watery and his cheeks tainted light pink , At that Alfred lifted his head looked him right in the eye and raised and eyebrow thinking

_**oh i get excited alright **_he smirked eyes trailing down Arthur's body

He hated to admit it, i mean he really really hated to admit it but Arthur's face was cute when he pouted, moreover he was always so lively and loud all the time not to mention easily excited ,Alfred couldn't help but wonder if he was enthusiastic in bed.

And with that thought he quickly smashed his face again trying to bring the rational back into his mind, or at least the little that he had.

All this occurred while Arthur stayed completely oblivious, he was too busy thinking about about his next batch of cupcakes he had found the right " ingredients " now it was just a matter of time of retrieving them. A twisted smile slowly curled it way to his face, his eyes shining with excitement.

*** Francis is 1P! Francis, mostly because it makes more sense that way. Also not all characters will be 2p! **

**Also Arthur will not be smiling all the time since he has to keep up his public appearance **


	4. Chapter 4

**Arthur and me **

chapter 4

Artie drove through the night in his dull Honda Civic * ( Dull because in all honesty he would rather have a car in a brighter color, but of course he had to keep up with appearances so it was a big no, no), humming a mindless tune. His mind however, was occupied with a more pressing matter. Alfie had been acting rather strange as of late. He'd been avoiding him and had been spending an extraordinary amount of time in his room. Locked in his room is more like it, not that he really mind. Everyone needed their privacy.

Hmm..

Perhaps he was finally beginning to realize his killer instincts. The thought made his smile deepen, he'd make sure to teach Alfie all there was about his trade and how to kill efficiently, how to pick out the perfect weapon, and most importantly how not to get caught. It'd be like a father-son activity. He giggled at the thought.

He was abruptly awoken from his thoughts by muffled screams at he back of his car.

" oh dear it seems you've woken up" looking over to the back seat where in the darkness all that could be seen was a squirming blob.

The man, Kevin Smith , struggled in his binds, his eyes were covered, his mouth was tied up, as were his arms and legs. It was useless to struggle tho Artie's knots were perfect, years of experience had made them so.

The screams however, didn't stop only grew more desperate.

" Oh hush you, honestly I'm trying to think. You're being very rude right now "

Mr Smith didn't take the warning to heart and grew more frantic, Artie huffed in exasperation.

" Really Now, you're going to be difficult with me " taking a small piece of cloth dosed with chloroform he stopped the car for a second, enough time for him to place the cloth over his victim's nose and knocking him out.

" Oh bother now i have to wait until he wakes up"

**After all what fun would an unconscious victim be?**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Once home he drove in to the garage and dragged his victim out of the car, and then through a secret passage. He dragged Kevin onto the flat surface of a metal table , well really it was more of a dissection table than anything else. After strapping the middle aged man in with leather binds he stripped his clothes off, then all he had to do was wait. However looking at the clock made him realize how late it was. **Alfie will be home soon.** Alfie had gone out with his friends and had promised to be back before ten. Looking at his watch he saw It was already 8:45. He figured that if he wasted no time he would have time to finish, and cook dinner.

" Dear me I'm running late i better speed up the process"

Walking over to an identical table he opened up his satchel where he kept all his " equipment" and drew out his favorite knife. It felt good in his hands, it was as if it was an extension of his on arm.

" Kevin this going to hurt a bit " * giggle*

Slowly he trailed the tip of his blade on Kevin's chest, pressing hard enough to draw blood.

Kevin stayed still for a moment before waking up screaming.

" W-where am I?" " Who the fuck are you?"

" Hello Kevin it's nice to see your awa- "

" Who the fuck are you!? Let me go you piece of shit!"

Arthur felt his patience running out. He flicked Kevin's forehead, earning him a grunt.

" It's rude to interrupt" he said.

" My name is Arthur, tho I prefer Artie" he said sliding the blade across Kevin's chest.

"In any case my son will be home soon and i still have to make supper."

" Your son? Is he as fucked up as you! "

Arthur felt his patience snap, swiftly he brought his blade down and stabbed Kevin's hand. The blade went straight through his palm and blood gushed out.

"GAH!" kevin screamed in pure agony, his screams resounded through the room.

" Watch your tongue Mr. Smith because I won't allow you to keep it. if you keep bad mouthing my son."

He played with his knife, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

" And trust me that wouldn't be any fun for the both of us"

" W-why are you doing this?! What have i ever done?!"

" Are you seriously asking me what _**you**_ did wrong ?" he began to laugh manically.

Arthur abruptly and almost unnaturally stopped laughing.

"Well let me refresh your memory shall I? According to all the pictures in your " special " room you have raped at least five kids. One of which you've killed, a little girl by the name of lily. Do you remember her ? "

" I did _**nothing**_Wrong, You've got the wrong man! Im a Doctor ! for Gods sake I **SAVE **people " Mr smith hollered.

Artie twisted the knife still in Kevin's hand making the other scream bloody murder.

"What did i say about interrupting. any way. Poor child, _**I**_ would never, ever do something so horrendous. Children are completely innocent and yet you taint them. You Mr. Smith are a very

_**sick **_man."

" IM NOT SICK!" Mr smith screamed, both desperate and shocked that his dirty secret had come to light.

" I beg to differ " Artie replied

" S-so are you some kinda Vigilante or something..."

Artie giggled and his smile widen once more, a mischievous glint in his wild eyes."

Vigilante, No. Don't be ridiculous. I doing this out of my own pleasure, Plus i've come to realize that the more sinful a person while is the taster they become." Arthur licked his lips.

" T-taste !? what the fuck is that suppose to me? W-what are you going to do to me!?"

" What am i going to do with you?, Well you see Mr smith I'm going to cut you into little pieces, then I'm going to bake you in a batch of my special cupcakes. Finally~ well you get the point.."

* laugh*

Kevin visibly paled at Artie's words.

" Well I'll do that in a moment" Artie brushed off his own words as if he had just been making casual conversation.

" First i just remembered something, you have a son around Alfie' s age"

"..."

" From what I've seen you haven't molested him, he seems happy"

At the word molested Kevin jolted alive. " I WOULD NEVER HURT JAKE"

" Oh that's nice to hear" Arthur pulled a chair next to man he was about to cut up and said " Why don't you and I have a bit of a heart to heart "

Crossing one leg over his other he continued " My son has been locking himself up in his room for hours at a time, I wondered in your experience as a parent and doctor if it was a normal occurrence?"

Kevin was speechless " W-well of course it's N-normal I mean he's a teenager"

" And that means..." Arthur really couldn't see the connection between Alfie's age and his attitude.

" It means he's exploring his body" Kevin saw the utter confusion on Arthur's face and with a sigh he said " he's probably m-masturbating"

Artie's eyes visibly popped, he couldn't believe that his son was doing _that_.

" Are you sure? " Artie asked.

" Positive"

' Hmmmm... Well thanks for your help I'll keep that in mind. And as thanks i promise to make this experience not so bad for you."

Realizing what Arthur meant kevin screamed '' wait! "

However his screams were in vain, Artie plunged his favorite blade through Kevin's heart. No one heard his screams, the walls were sound proof, no one heard the giggles erupting from the house's resident.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Unbeknownst to Arthur Alfred was not at a friends house. Alfred was in fact very busy at the moment. He was too busy fucking some random girl he had met at a bar. She was pretty hot, honey blonde, tall, slender and green eyes.

" A-alfred harder! " yeah she was kind of a slut. Not that Alfred cared he just needed something to release his sexual frustration on.

" Whatever you say babe" he pounded harder into her, leaving her begging for more.

Alfred had recently more then not; though he didn't admit to himself, hooked up with people with same features. Blonde, green eyes, with a slender figure, boys, girls it didn't matter the gender. It was, despite his denial, a way to cope with his constant lusting over his guardian. In his mind he'd pictured him beneath him crying out his name in pure ecstasy. Loud moans and heavy breathings filled the room, but all he could think of was Arthur , calling him that stupid nickname of his, that at the moment made him incredibly aroused. He wanted to touch that creamy skin so badly, to have their bodies melt with one another. He couldn't take it anymore all the stupid one night stands he had couldn't sustain his lust.

_I'm going mad. _

. TBC

First lemonish thing ever not so good with those things. sorry


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur and me

Chapter 4 part 1

**This a two parter cus i just wanted to upload something for this today. so second part probably for tomorrow. Also where did you people come from! All of sudden i have over 40 followers WTF! ANY THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT**.

Cleaning up afterwards was always such a chore. Then again if he didn't clean, things would begin to fester. Still he was in such a hurry, Alfred had promised he'd be back by nine, it was 8:05 pm at the moment. Less than an hour and he still hadn't made dinner. His cupcakes were in the oven and smelled absolutely scrumptious, he honestly could've waited until tomorrow to bake them, but... then again ingredients tasted so much better when fresh. In the days before Alfie he could've easily made his own supper at the same time as his cupcakes. Now a days he waited till everything was sanitized, Alfie was a dead set vegetarian, he refused to even accompany his friends into a fastfood restaurant. If he cooked meat at the same time as a vegetarian meal it felt as if he were cheating, so he didn't. Instead he cooked his cupcakes separately. Alfie had his own beliefs, just like he had his own and he respected them. Sometimes he wondered what Alfie would think of his unique appetite. Would he call him a cannibal?, he hope not, in all honestly he hated that word. He'd rather describe himself as a person with a rare appetite. Cannibal seemed like such a harsh word.

As he hurried along with his cleaning, he couldn't help but remember the words of the man he had just butchered up. The thought of Alfie, his Alfie touching himself in such a way, made him beet red down to his tippy toes. Dare he say it, it made him hot. Still despite his reaction he really hoped Alfie was washing his hands thoroughly after such activities. Then again this could all be speculations. Was he really to believe the words of a man who had molested children all throughout his adult life. No. Definitely not.

But... Then what?

Perhaps he should ask for help from a more experienced fellow.

Hmm.. But whom?

Francis seemed to know all about such matters, since he continually spoke about his various love affairs. He was an expert when it came to sex and such things, that was for sure.

Not that Francis was a tramp or anything like that , just experienced. Francis really wasn't, many thought he was a Philanderer but that wasn't true, he was just unlucky when it came to relationships.

"Hmm I'll ask him at work tomorrow." Artie thought out loud.

As he began dinner his thoughts continued to swirl. He really hadn't expected this from Alfie, he himself never bothered with sex. As a teen Artie was far more preoccupied with perfecting his " skills" and had begun to go on " hunting" trips, sex really wasn't his first priority, or his second or his last.

If you asked him it was a waste of time and energy, unless of course you were planning to procreate.

Being that they were both cut from the same cloth he had hoped Alfie would be the same.

Somewhere else:

Alfred at the moment was in some serious shit. He was halfway across town and it was 10 to 8.

Fuck!

Arthur wasn't a complete prick when it came to getting home on time, but if he got home any later than 8:30 there was going to be hell to pay. If he knew Arthur, and he DID, then he would probably start calling soon afterward. He wouldn't just call him, no, he would call every single person on his contact list ( which in truth wasn't a lot, but still), how he got into his phone was still a mystery to him. Reaching for his phone he knew he was going to have to do something he really wasn't going to his teeth he spoke onto his phone.

" Matthew!.Get your ass down here and pick me up!"

On the other side of the line, a long haired blonde was awoken from his nap by his ringing phone, upon answering however he was met with the unpleasant screaming of Alfred's in return caused him to practically pop a vein.

" HuH! Alfred! You fucktard ! you woke me up you bitch!"

At his words an exasperated sigh was heard from the other line, followed by a stream of cursing.

" Are you deaf as well as dumb? I told you to pick me up!"

Matthew popped a vein, " Who says I'm picking _**You**_ up! HuH!"

Alfred was running out of time, he didn't have time for this crap.

" Look man it'll take me an hour to go home on foot, meaning i'll be late, meaning Arthur 's going to question me! MEANING HE'S GOING TO BE A BIG PAIN IN THE ASS! _**SO**_ GET YOUR MOOSE LOVING-HOCKEY PLAYING-PONYTAIL WEARING- CANADIAN ASS DOWN HERE AND PICK ME UP!"

Matthew was thrown back by the volume of his voice, his ears had started to ring. Pushing his fingers through his hair he reluctantly got up, hating the feeling of the cold wooden floor. He was in a dark mood to say the least.

" FINE! i'll pick up your sorry ass but you _**owe**_ me"

" Alright! Okay! just get down here"

" Where are you anyway?" Matthew grabbed his keys and began to shuffle around for his shoes.

There was a long pause and a sigh before Alfred finally spoke.

" I'm in front of the Summer Rose hotel"

Matthew smirked to himself as he walked out his door. " Again? , It's like the third time this week."

" Shut the Fuck up Matt and pick me up." he could hear the smirk in his voice, and it made him want to kick something.

" Yeah, yeah i going, just answer me this Alfred. Was the girl you fucked, blonde, green eyed and small? If so you got some serious daddy issues." with that he hung up though ALfred heard a faint chuckle. Gosh how wanted to punch something right Matthew and his stupid face. And fuck him for guessing his problem.


End file.
